


暗涌

by Lindyd



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	暗涌

贺天到片场的时间不早不晚，刚好遇上莫关山拍完最后一条戏，穿一件单薄衬衣从片场出来，后面跟着亦步亦趋的小助理，揣着莫关山的棉大衣。莫关山走了两步，一抬眼就瞧见从车里迈出来的贺天。两个人眼神遥遥对视，上下一扫，立时皆露出一个嘲弄的笑：那厢贺天连轴转了半个月，出差结束又马不停蹄来剧组探班，整个人风尘仆仆，好悬维持不住他那张矜贵体面的太子爷人皮；这边莫关山为角色减重将近十斤，头发也染回黑色，寒风烈烈的季节硬是穿白衬衣演文青，更衬得脸色青白，夜幕里黑黑白白飘过来，好似孤野游魂一缕。

笑容里几分真心几分恶意只有当事人知道，在外人看来还是一副相亲相爱的模样。傻呆呆的小助理自作聪明，把棉大衣塞进贺天怀里，一溜烟跑了。贺天接过大衣，余光瞥见四周落在他们身上的隐晦视线，自然是义不容辞地抖开衣服给莫关山披上，临了还摸了摸脸，又紧了紧领口，动作轻佻，与其说是亲昵爱人，不如说像逗弄宠物更恰当。莫关山的笑容里嘲弄意味更甚，贺天不由得揪了一把他的脸，凑过头去低声笑问道：“你又给我搞了什么事？”

他这句话不是空穴来风，前几天在国外时他就听到助理汇报各个报纸和微博公众号的新闻头条，标题诸如“当红鲜肉片场呛声坐实不合传闻”、“MX一哥咖位战谁去谁留？”，无一不刁钻吸睛，配图统一是一张莫关山和蛇立在片场争执的照片。MX公司公关部花了不少功夫引导舆论平息传闻，高层几乎气死，偏偏这二位一个是大股东的傍尖儿，一个是大股东弟弟的傍尖儿，哪一个他们也得罪不起。

大股东贺呈日理万机，自然没工夫观赏两只宠物打架，这个出面安抚高层、教训不听话的小东西的任务就落到了刚刚回国的贺天头上。莫关山打发掉助理，两个人一前一后上了贺天的车。司机目不斜视，挂档踩油门。贺天仿佛是天生不怕冷的，车子一路开过来，车里气温竟不比车外高许多。他坐在后座一言不发，似是闭目养神，一只手不轻不重地揉捏莫关山的后颈，有点风雨欲来的架势。贺天在有些时候，表现得像一个小孩子。小孩子宠爱心仪的玩物——一只小奶猫，或者一条毛毛虫——是不懂得如何控制力道的。莫关山对于贺天来说，就像一只巴掌大的奶猫，一条轻易便可供开肠破肚的毛毛虫。把玩或是虐待，好像并没有什么分别。他要当悬着莫关山命的那一条线，才会令他觉得安心一点。贺天向来以教养良好的公子哥形象示人，但莫关山跟了他四年，对于他那些妥善藏进精致皮相里的恶性，也多少看明白一些了。反正被一个人把玩虐待，总比被无数人把玩虐待来得好。

莫关山顺着贺天压在后颈的力道跪坐到他脚边，像一条小狗，把头放到主人膝上。贺天睁开眼睛，垂眸看他，眼中并没什么情绪，嘴角却弯起来：“今天这么听话？我都要不适应了。”他缓缓摩挲着莫关山脊椎最上面那一块凸起的骨，“你主动说吧，说不定我心情一好，还能考虑宽大处理。”

莫关山当年投奔贺天，以偶像明星身份出道，广告代言、综艺娱乐和数不清的黄金档期偶像剧接了一个又一个。炸子鸡稳稳当当地当了四年，也和同公司的蛇立不对付了四年。偶像明星吃个提心吊胆的青春饭，圈子里新人辈出，观众也喜新厌旧，不知道什么时候就会过气。莫关山向来居高不下的热度在这两年终于开始有下滑的趋势，经纪人和公司考虑给他换一个包装模式，多接高质量电影，争取从明星过度到演员。电影产业的现状人人心知肚明，接不好不仅捞不到人气还容易招致骂声，高质量电影不好找，莫关山和经纪人等了很久，才等来一个满意的机会，是一位圈内知名商业文艺片导演的剧本，格局不小、大咖云集，莫关山要试的角色只不过是其中昙花一现的众生相之一，但给从未有过银幕出演经历的他练手，已经是足够好了。

感受到后颈处落着的那只手力道加重，莫关山绷直脊背，隐忍着皱眉说道：“下半年幕导的剧本……上周我去试镜，看见蛇立了。”

话说到这里，其实已经没有什么不明白了。莫关山和蛇立，走的是同一个路子，试的自然也是同一个角色。他们互相竞争了四年，抢对方的资源、对方的人气、对方的粉丝，从来没有分出什么胜负，也就自然从来没有停止过这种争夺。蛇立敢爬MX大老板的床，莫关山转天就敢陪大老板的亲弟弟睡觉。如果不是贺家兄弟关系向来冷淡，不知道他们床上那点事会不会成为兄弟二人私下交流感情的廉价谈资。

贺天嗤笑出声：“就这点事？你怎么不直接跟我说。一个角色的事（还不是主角）。”莫关山眉头几乎拧成一个结，抿了抿嘴，语气有些僵硬：“用不着你。”

贺天把到嘴边的话咽回去。

这就是莫关山矛盾的地方。他被公司大老板的弟弟包养着，也是搭了贺天的顺风车才顺利走到今天这个位置。但同时他又抗拒以“贺二少姘头”的身份为自己谋利。这种行为在贺天看来怎么都有些立贞洁牌坊的意味，不过他没什么义务必须要把吃的嚼碎了哺喂进莫关山嘴里。小宠物想要有点自己的原则和坚持，那便有吧。贺天重新阖上眼睛，任由莫关山跪在脚边，手指有一搭没一搭地玩他的后颈和头发，不再说话了。车里再次陷入绝对的阴冷和寂静。

贺总既然不远万里亲自来剧组探班，还特意把人接到了酒店，自然没有不上床的道理。在这方面，莫关山倒是没什么好别扭的。贺天下榻的酒店，比他们剧组给工作人员包的住处条件要好得多，再说，和贺天做爱这件事本身，并不令莫关山厌恶。男人嘛，无论皮囊多高贵，本质无一例外，都是肉体先行派的感官动物。

贺天将衣冠禽兽、斯文败类这八个字展现得可谓淋漓尽致，人前有多风流多情，上床时就有多凶狠冷漠。莫关山给他和公司惹了麻烦，他今天带着气来，更加不会有什么多余的温柔。他一只手放肆狎昵地揉捏莫关山的臀，另一只手揪着他被汗打湿的发丝。莫关山被拽得脑袋高高向后仰起，露出一截洁白颀长的脖颈，喉结颤动的幅度同肩胛一样。破坏欲在情潮中燃烧，贺天的动作愈发凶狠，像是意图将身下人赶尽杀绝，力道重得能硬生生捏碎人的骨头。毫无感情的交媾。莫关山作为MX台柱子，皮相和肉体是万里挑一的好，肌肉紧致、四肢修长流畅，五官本是称得上清隽的，偏偏又带着一些摧枯拉朽的桀骜自负，此时被贺天压在落地窗前操干，眉头在疼痛和快感中皱起，像是眉间拢着一把稀薄的雾。这幅样子，如果从外面看，必然是一道绮丽好风景。

贺总喜欢莫关山吗？要是说贺总温顺兔子丛中过，偏偏被莫关山与众不同绝世孤立的桀骜反骨吸引，未免太三俗言情了。事实是贺总从来没喜欢过新藕一样乖驯漂亮的美少年。经他手的，无一例外，都是那些独立、倔强、冷漠、不肯认输也不浪漫多情的年轻男孩。莫关山站在那些面目模糊的男孩之中，有与他们一样崎岖的目光和眉眼，轻易便可融进前人层层叠叠的身影里，并没什么特别。贺天不喜欢他们其中的任何一个，他只喜欢把玩这些年轻男孩相似的自尊心，喜欢自己高高在上，这是他实现自我认可的方式。

此刻贺天把着莫关山的下巴逼他向外看，看不见月亮，也没有什么星星，黑压压的苍穹笼罩着一座灯红酒绿不夜城，对人间发生的事情漠不关心。莫关山在贺天身边浸淫多年，知道这种酒店的会员套间，清一色都是单向玻璃，不存在被窥见的可能。可他依然在羞耻中勃起，屁股一张一翕地吸贺天的阴茎。贺天摸了一把，顿时戏谑道：“这样都能让你爽？你是不是……”最后一个字吞了回去，作为代替，他把阴茎缓缓抽出来，再无情地狠狠顶进去，是没有一点怜悯之心。

莫关山闷哼一声，身体在兴奋中颤栗着。快感来势汹汹，令他脑中混沌一片，倨傲逐渐分崩离析，只剩下赤裸的堕落。此时此刻什么贺天、蛇立，什么剧本，统统都消失了。只有身躯在黑暗浮动的情欲中不断向下沉。幸好贺天做爱时大都只顾自己发泄，并不在意莫关山是否配合，否则若是此刻他突发奇想问一句“我是谁”，不知道莫关山能给出什么惊世骇俗的答案。莫关山跟贺天做，也是为了发泄。现实要他压抑，要他囚困翁中，性便成了一个出口。在这短短一两个小时，他可以什么都不想、什么都不掌控，逃避责任，逃避身份，将自己交付出去，随便任贺天对他做什么。他们在对方身上尝到一段黎明前穷途末路一样的虚假快乐。这感觉令人上瘾，但治标不治本，堤坝总有泄洪倒塌那一天。他们心照不宣，彼此其实都很清楚。

这一场没有做很久，贺天直接在落地窗前把莫关山干射出来，自己拔出来摘了套射到了莫关山的腰臀上。两个人做完了，贺天的气也撒得差不多了，于是又换回道貌岸然的公子哥嘴脸。莫关山就烦他这幅样子，又在贤者时间里，更懒得应付贺天。他扯了张纸巾擦干净穴口的润滑剂，就那么光着身体把自己蜷进鸭绒被里去。导演赶进度，演了一天戏，晚上又被贺天压着折腾，他是真累了。这时候长期包养关系的缺点就显露出来了：钱是分期结算的，比起做小时工可以立即得到劳动成果，收获的喜悦就淡一点，售后服务也不那么尽善尽美了。这其中弯弯绕绕，贺天比他轻车熟路得多，也并不责怪他。他在性事过后，总比平时好说话一些，莫关山早掐准了。贺天进浴室冲洗了一下身上的汗，兀自打点好自己，又接了个电话，是贺呈派人催他回去。前后不过十多分钟，他再出来时莫关山已经睡着了。房间里灯光亮得刺眼，莫关山裹紧了身上的被子，缩成一小团，睡得并不安稳，脸上还带着残妆。

司机在楼下候着。贺天穿上外套，冷酷地想，做演员这一行确实是辛苦的。但他看过的辛苦，实在是太多了。自己经历过的，也并不比别人少。他漫不经心地想完，便关上灯推门出去了

 

 

不想在微博和lft发这篇文了。在简书这存个档


End file.
